Searching for a New Beginning Part 5
by Elysian
Summary: Budding romance....... :)


Searching for a New Beginning Part 5  
  
  
"How does dinner and a movie sound?" Ezra asks Daisy playfully as Samantha goes off to look for more seashells.  
  
"Sound for what?"  
  
Ezra rolls his eyes. "For us. I'm asking you on a date."  
  
"A date?"  
  
He can't believe how difficult she's being. "Yeah, a date."  
  
Daisy seems to ponder this for a minute. She knows she's driving him crazy. "Alright. I think I can manage a date with you."  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven," he smiles.  
  
*****  
  
Daisy zips up the back of her black and white flowered dress. She really hates dressing up, but Ezra's taking her out to dinner, so she figures she better. She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs about how flat her hair looks. She decides the only way it'll look halfway decent is if she curls it.  
  
Plugging her curling iron in, she hears the door squeak open. Samantha comes in the room and climbs up onto the guest bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asks.  
  
"I'm curling my hair," Daisy answers wrapping a strand of hair around the iron.  
  
"Oh. You're making yourself pretty. Where are you going?"  
  
"On a date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Daisy turns around to face the little girl. "With your daddy," she smiles.  
  
"Oh," she says again. She starts to swing her legs back and forth on the bed. "Why do people go on dates?"  
  
"Well," she starts trying to think of a way to word this to a five year old. She shuts off her curling iron and sits down on the bed next to Samantha. "When two people like each other, they go out on a date to have a good time."  
  
Samantha blushes. "Tommy at school said he liked me," she whispers. "Does that mean I have to go on a date with him?"  
  
Laughing, Daisy answers," No, you don't have to go on a date with Tommy. In think you're a little too young for dating anyway."  
  
She looks relieved and then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" she shouts jumping up from the bed and runs out the door.  
  
"Daddy!" she hears Samantha squeal from downstairs.  
  
She puts on her shoes, touches up her make up, finishes curling her hair, and grabs her purse. Taking a deep breath she decides it's time to make her grand entrance.  
  
She leaves the room and slowly descends the stairs. Ezra looks up at her and smiles. Sarah gives her a "See? I told you he likes you" look.  
  
"Doesn't she look pretty, Daddy?"  
  
"Yes." He never takes her eyes off of her. "Daisy looks very pretty."  
  
Blushing, Daisy walks down the last step. Ezra hold out his arm for her.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
She takes a hold of his arm and Ezra opens the front door.  
  
"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Daisy!" Samantha calls behind them.  
  
"Be good for Grandma!" Ezra calls back and shuts the door and they proceed out to the car. They drive for about fifteen minutes until they reach a small restaurant that's located near the shoreline.  
  
"Reservation for Friedkin," Ezra says to the man at the front desk.  
  
The man grabs two menus and comes out from behind the desk. "Right this way. He leads them to a small table in the back in the corner."  
  
Ezra pulls out the chair for Daisy.  
  
"This place is really beautiful," she comments looking around her.  
  
The restaurant is fancy, but not formal. Waiters walk around with trays of drinks. Round tables spot the floor and chandeliers hang over each table. Open patio doors lead out to a dance floor and there is live music to dance to. The patio overlooks the ocean, which is very romantic at night.  
  
"This is my favorite place," Ezra answers. "The food's great and the ocean is really beautiful at night."  
  
They both open their menus and scan the list of foods. Daisy takes a look at the prices and wonders how Ezra can afford all of this.  
  
"I'd really like to thank you for such a wonderful weekend," Daisy says. She really didn't want to go. "Samantha is adorable and I really enjoyed staying with Sarah."  
  
"Well, I really enjoyed seeing you again. I always wondered what had happened to you." He takes a sip of his water. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"  
  
"Eleven in the morning."  
  
"You all packed?"  
  
"Pretty much. You know, someday you'll have to come to Nevada."  
  
"That would be great. I'm sure Samantha would love to see the mountains."  
  
The waiter comes over to take their orders. Daisy orders chicken and Ezra orders a steak.  
  
Music coming from the patio floats through the air. Ezra looks over to Daisy. "Would you like to dance? It'll be a little while before the food comes out."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
They stand up and walk out to the patio together. Only a few couples are dancing. The soft sound of the clashing waves can be heard. Ezra puts his arms around Daisy and Daisy wraps her arms around Ezra's neck. They had never danced before, but to Daisy it just felt right. Ad they sway to the music, a tear slips down Daisy's face. She doesn't want to lose him.  
  
*****  
  
Daisy walks down the beach one last time before she has to leave. It's about two o'clock in the morning and a bit chilly out. Daisy is barefoot and has her bathrobe on. She sits down in the sand and stares out into the ocean. She wonders why her life is the way it is. Why she can't have the one, simple thing she wants in life.  
  
She hears someone behind her and whips around afraid of who it might be. It's only Ezra.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" she asks.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?" He sits down next to her.  
  
"Just wanted to sit out here one last time before I have to leave."  
  
Both of them are silent. Ezra moves closer to Daisy and Daisy leans her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her.  
  
"Please don't go," he suddenly says. "Please. I need you here with me."  
  
  



End file.
